powerful enough
by littlemissmusicdummy
Summary: first oneshot! Aqua pushes herself too far this time what could have happened?


_Ok so this is my FIRST EVER One shot so try to be nice… just please … ok? _

_So here we go… This was inspired by the story Too Far Gone by Center of the Galaxy_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters involved nor the song involved in this story**_

She felt dizzy, a little confused and like she was about to collapse. Last night she didn't slept and this morning she didn't ate. Now it was sunset and she was sparing with the boys.

Aqua was just watching them do it but the boys suddenly stopped as the three of them got their spaces in a line in an attention position "Aqua may I talk to you?" Master Eraqus inquired "Sure Master" the water maiden answered as the both headed back to the castle and they finally got to the throne room

"What did you wanted to talk about Master" the young woman asked "I want you to take a break… ever since you came back from your home world you are not eating ... you don't rest... and you always train that is worrying me Aqua I don't want you to collapse any second so please just take a few days off" her Master answered "No master" the blue – haired girl replied "and may I ask why?" the old key blade master asked "Because I am not overexerting as you may think Master and with all the respect I feel fine so I must be heading back with the boys they must be wondering what is happening" The azure eyed girl said and with that she turned to leave "I didn't say you were dismissed Aqua" Eraqus said making her turn around again with a puzzled and annoyed look in her eyes " Yes Master?" she asked " you will not be training for the next week nor lessons of magic you will only rest is that clear?" "But Master…" "Is that clear Aqua" he said cutting her off "yes master" she said "good you are dismissed"

She waked back to where the boys were only to be greeted with their questioning looks "guys please tell me you didn't eavesdrop" the female apprentice said "Well…" Ven began with a guilty grin. Aqua tried hard not to face palm herself "So do I need to explain something?" Aqua asked "No" the two boys said in unison

Morning came and Aqua again didn't slept she was just afraid that she would have nightmares but again at the time she was up and full of energy ,or she seemed to be, preparing breakfast for herself the two boys and the master once she we was done she went to woke up the boys

First was Terra "Terra wake up" she said while she shook him "just five more minutes mom … I don't want to go to school all the boys call me Terry" Aqua just laughed at that and knowing that he won't wake up she started jumping on his bed "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" "What the…" "Good morning Terry" she said with a smile and left

Next was Ventus "Ven wake up" she called… silence "Ventus! Wake up!" again silence she entered the room and found he had headphones and they were connected to his ipod so she changed the song to Ignorance by Paramore and put it full volume. Immediately Ven fall from the bed "Morning" she said and left.

Waking the Master was never a really good idea that is why she always left his plate set and his food waiting but that day the master came down to take breakfast with his apprentices.

Once they were finished he called Terra and Ven to talk to him. They were in the garden's castle. "What is it Master?" Terra asked impatiently "Well I would say that you noticed how Aqua changed" The master started "Changed in what Master?" Ven asked worriedly "She has been overexerting herself for a while now ... though I instructed her to rest I know she will not be following them so I want you to keep an eye on her" The master said "sure" the two boys said

What they didn't know is that she has been training in the night and not even sleeping and eating every time less.

Their plan was full proof Ven with be with her and when she was alone Terra will be following but just for a week that couldn't be difficult but they didn't expect her to ditch them easily but she did at the second day she already ditch the both of the boys and ran away.

"How long ago did you lose her?" Terra asked "Well 15 minutes…" said Ven "and what if….?" The youngest of the trio said in a worried tone "nothing is going to happen" Terra said but they both knew it wasn't true she was time bomb and if she pushed herself to hard her body will not be able to handle it and the she will pass away! No! They hated to think that "Ventus go check the training grounds, Terra check the garden and the woods near the castle, I'll search for her in the castle and stay here if she comes back" Eraqus declared and they all did as instructed.

Ven found nothing then he returned to the castle. Eraqus searched for her in every room in the castle but she wasn't in any of them it left all to Terra he went to the gardens screaming her name but only silence was there then he went to the woods but nothing the he remembered Aqua always went to the summit or to a lake near when she needed to think. He checked the lake but she was not there so he quickly got to the summit just to find her there watching the sky as she always did "Aqua" he called "Terra aren't you supposed to be training or something?" Aqua said "nope" he said with a smile but it quickly turned to a frown "when did you cut or you cut yourself Terra?" she asked he looked at his arm and saw a pretty deep cut it was funny because he didn't felt it "Here" the expert magician said as she put her hands near the cut an close her eyes for concentration and a green aura surrounded him for a few seconds "thanks" the earth knight said but his response was the silence he looked over to where she was standing just to see her collapse "AQUA!" for a minute nothing had sense he didn't move or try to help her but after a couple of minutes that felt like an eternity his common sense returned to him.

He quickly picked her up in a bridal style and ran back to the castle.

Ven was at the entrance waiting for them to return but when he saw Terra carrying an unconscious Aqua he was right next to them in less than a heartbeat Eraqus was out because of the noise that he heard and was as equally as shocked as Ven.

When they finally got to Aqua's room Terra placed her gently in her bed and Eraqus felt her pulse as his eyes widened to see it was faint he put a hand on her forehead and a green aura covered the water maiden for a few seconds.

"Will she be ok master?" Ven asked worriedly "She will recover … but you have to go back to training Ven I'll meet you at the training ground" Eraqus said "Okay" the blonde said with a shrug and left the room then the Master turned to see Terra "Yes Master?" the earth knight asked because he knew that their master was about to tell him something "Terra I didn't want to say this in front of Ven but Aqua … well" he looked back at the sleeping blue haired girl "she might not make it her heart is strong but if she is too still for much longer the darkness will consume her plus her body is exhausted and even the more powerful cure spell won't heal her entirely" Eraqus concluded and Terra saw he had glassy eyes. Hold on… The master crying? That didn't make any sense but with that he went out of the room and pulled Terra with him.

It's been a week since that and she won't wake up. They all missed her. They missed her laugh, her smile, her voice in the morning, the creative ways she would wake them up, her cooking (Eraqus in the kitchen = constant anger), the way she would tell them to go to sleep after star gazing, they missed everything about her. That night Ven and Terra decided to stay over her side to see if she would wake up. Terra was humming more to himself the Spanish lullaby she always sang to him and Ven when they couldn't sleep.

"Where am I?" a soft voice the both boys could recognize anywhere said "AQUA!" Both of them said and hugged her "whoa! Why the love guys?" the female apprentice asked "you didn't realize … why didn't you tell us we were so worried about you" the blonde said "yeah aqua why in the world would you push yourself so hard … What if I wasn't there?" And then she heard a long sermon about how you made us that. At some point she started laughing just to find the puzzled looks of her two friends "don't you see? I didn't want to lose you as I loosed them … I wanted to protect you" the water maiden said "who are them?" Ven asked "My parents" aqua said almost in a whisper "Wait what happened to your parents?" Terra asked a bit concerned "They died because the darkness was searching for me" she said Ven and Terra were shocked when the hell that happened "Is that were you went to your home world?" Ven asked quietly she nodded "we are sorry Aqua" the brunette told her she simply smiled "It is ok it's not your fault" she said with a smile "so that is why you were training harder ... but you are already the most powerful person out there "Terra exclaimed "Yeah sure and I do fly" the water maiden said sarcastically " ok so who else can scare the hell out of me that I want to study for hours or can beat both of us a hundred times in magic spare with only one spell and who can defeat unversed with a smile on her face?... That sound pretty powerful" the blonde "thanks guys" she said and they all shared a group hug.

It was almost midnight and the master told her to rest but she couldn't… after a while she heard a knock on the door just two find the two teenagers in her door "we guessed you couldn't sleep too" Terra explained she made a space in her bed so the guys will come next to her and they did "Aqua can you sing us that lullaby" Ven asked "_a la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella mi niño tiene sueño bendito sea bendito sea a la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella mi niño tiene sueño bendito sea bendito sea fuentecita que corres clara y Sonora ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora calla mientras la luna se balancea a la nanita nana nanita ella" _the three of them yawned the two guys were the first to drift to sleep but she saw her best friends and knew this was just the way it had to be.

….

So yeah I finished my first ever one shot the Spanish lullaby you might recognize it the cheetah girls sang it but it was popular in Latin America before that is what my mom sang me when I was little ho hoped you enjoyed read and review please!


End file.
